Soul Mates
by DOOLloverGLEEK
Summary: Sonny's mom dragged him back to reality, to Salem to go on and to live his life but all he wants to do is find his one true love who's name is stained on his rist forever. Rated T for language. I dont own anything ecept my words and ideas.
1. First Day

**Soul Mates**

**Ch.1**

Since I was in the first grade I knew that I was gay, there I said it I Sonny Kiriakis am an out and proud gay man. So did my family, I mean it was so clear when I was born and you know how? Well look at my arm Will Horton that's not a girl's name no, it's a boys. I've been fine with the fact that I'm gay, and my family is fine with it, I mean it's who I am, it's just getting other people to understand that can be pretty hard. We live in this homophobic, hypocritical world; I mean how can it not be hard?

So it's my first day of high-school, I'm the new kid fan-freaking-tastic. "Sonny, aren't you so excited to be back in Salem and actually go to high-school." "Ya so exited mom," I said not so suddenly. "Ahh come on Sonny, be more excited." Ya mom I can't wait!" "Better" "Ok we're here; out you go, have a good day sweet heart." "Doubt it." I said under my breath.

Great I'm here.

* * *

I walk into office to get my information; "hey I'm Sonny Kiriakis I'm new here and…." "Of course you are I'm Mrs. DeMira the principle, I'll just get you your schedule and you can go to class." "Thanks" "no problem, have a great day." Ok so where do I go I thought to myself as I read my schedule. Suddenly I bump into someone, "I am so sorry I…" "Sonny" "oh my gosh Abi" "What are you doing here you little punk?" Well Mom dragged me out here to do something productive in my life other than finding my soul-mate." "I'm so sorry Sonny I know you want to find him, you should take some time off, and then you can get back on the road." "Sure that's easy for you to say Abi you already found your soul-mate." Abi found her soul-mate last year, Chad DeMira, he is a nice guy I guess. "Ahh Sonny come on you know what I mean." "I guess, look I'll see you later I got to get to economics." Well ok and I'll see you later Sonny, try to have a good day at least."

* * *

So A200…" Hey what the hell man watch where you're going!?" "Why don't you watch it" I responded. "What the f $k did you just say" "Hey wow T calm the hell down dude, first day don't go f #king it up." "You are soo lucky that he was here, or you'd be dead." All I did was stair wide eyed at what he had just said. I watched as they walked down the hall, I couldn't even move, I was so scared, best way to start out the first day.

Damn was I screwed.


	2. Sonny Kiriakis

**Ch.2**

Who the hell was that? Must be some new freshmen loser, he better watch his back and not mess with me again because I can assure you that if that happens again he will be dead. Let's get to class man.

* * *

**30 minutes into class**

Good morning , Mr. James, it's so good for you to join us, take a seat. Likewise Mrs. Wilson, ok as I was saying we have a new student today, Sonny. T nudged my shoulder and I looked up, it was the boy we ran into today, for some odd reason I felt like I should know everything about him. Ok well I'm Sonny Kiriakis. My heart instantly stopped, all I could here was that one particular name _Sonny Kiriakis_ over and over again in my head, on instinct I looked down at my wrist, written there, the name that I wished I wouldn't have found until I was older,

_Sonny Kiriakis_.


	3. Take it in

**Ch.3**

Shit, Shit what am I going to do, no this can't be happening. Mrs. Wilson can I please be excused. What's the reason? I need to go talk to the principle. Fine only because she is your mom and she'll have my head if I don't let you, just hurry up so we can get on with this lesson.

As I walk to my mom's office and I start to lose it, what am I going to do? The whole schools bound to find out, they're going to hate me plus Sonny's going to hate me, my own damn soul mate an… Mom! Oh hi Will how are you? Not so good. Why? Hum how do I say this? I think while I start to pace back and forth. Honey you need to calm down and just tell me what's wrong. Ok…. So umm mom I kind of found my soul mate today. You what? Ok I know it sounds bad bu… Will what do you mean bad, this is great, we need to celebrate I'll tell EJ. Mom calm the hell down, he doesn't even know, and the whole god damn school doesn't know that I'm gay, I say through gritted teeth.

Will, sweetie what do you think you should do? God, I don't know should I introduce myself or should I just go straight out and tell him, but then there's the fact that people don't know. Well sweetie do what feels right to you, we can talk about it more at home ok. Ok see you at home. Dammit why me why did it have to be me? So back to class, I guess.

_Knock, knock_

Thanks Mrs. Wilson, all taken care of. Wonderful, let's get on with the lesson shall we?!


	4. Confront Him

**Ch. 4**

**After School**

Dude… Dude… DUDE. What, oh, yeah, hi what's up T. You totally just like spaced out on me. Sorry I got a lot on my mind, what up man. Nothing just tired. Ah man I know what you mean, homecoming coming up, I bet girls are just dying to go with you. Ummm sure, see you tomorrow, ok bye dude.

**Parking lot**

Ok know I just have to find the right way to come out and basically tell Sonny that he's mine.

_ Will: Offhhh Fall_

_Sonny: _I am so sorry man I….

Its ok man it was my fa…. Sonny. Please don't hurt me; I'm sorry I didn't mean to trip you I… Hey no, stop its ok. It is. Well yeah its ok, I'm not like T, the one that kind of threatened you today. Ok? Well anyway I need to tell you something. Ok, what is it? Well can I see your wrist? Umm, how about no. Come on man I promise I won't judge or tell anyone if you don't want me to. Why do you say it like that? Well umm, here let me show you. _Will show's Sonny his wrist._ See. _Sonny stares at Will and then passes out in the parking lot._


	5. Explantion

**Ch. 5**

Hey Sonny, Sonny baby wake up, hey. What happened? Why did you just call me baby? And why in the hell are you helping me? Well, one you passed out, and two you kind of are my soul-mate. Ha-ha. No I'm serious. Really prove it, here look at my wrist. No, something more than that, because god only knows if you and your "buddy's" faked it to make me look stupid, do I look that dumb to you Will?

At first I was thinking about what I could do to show him that he really was mine. After a few seconds I looked at him, he looked fed up. Look screw you Will and leave me the hell alone. Then without thinking I moved forward, grabbed his shoulder and smashed our lips together.

At first it was weird, like I was trying to figure out what was happening, but then after I felt his lips on mine my mind just took over. My mind was screaming, "FINNALY", this was finally happening. A second after Sonny's lips started moving against mine slowly drawn out kisses. After a while, when we were able to soak in all of what just happened, Sonny shoved me up against a wall, and began to kiss me with a fiery passion all teeth and force. Frankly I didn't care if anyone saw us, I mean I just found my soul-mate who would give a flying F&%$.

We did this for what felt like hours, but was only like two minutes. Sonny put his head on my chest, while I put my arms around him in a protective hold. I love you so much Will, you have no idea, I've always loved you. I love you too Sonny, I wasn't thrilled with the coming out side of things but now since I have you I know it's going to be ok. I'm glad to hear that. Here, he looked up at me, this is my number, text me so I have yours and let me know when I can pick you up tomorrow. Ok Will I'll see you later, I love you. I love you to baby. That's when the bell rung and we were of on our separate ways.


	6. Mother Problems

**Ch. 6**

Hello Sonny, how are you. Oh hi mom I'm great, no I'm more like on top of the world great, yeah know? What's got you so exited today? Mom, I found him, I found my soul- mate. You have? Umm that's fantastic sweet heart. Really mom, you don't really sound exited to me, like at all. Sweetie I am it's just… It's just what mom, I said with a bit of a rage. Its j…. Mom spit it out! DEMIRA! He's a god damn DeMira, that's why, and speaking of which his mom's Sami and his step-father is EJ.

I took in the information, and felt this burning rage in my stomach churn and boil. Oh my god, I can't believe you are doing this, he is my soul- mate. He will always be my soul- mate, I spat. Honey, just take a deep breath and… NO, don't you honey me, Will is my soul- mate, he's supposed to be in my life and if my family can't except that then I guess I just shouldn't be here anymore. With that I picked up my jacket, keys and my phone, I was gone.

I jumped into my car, at first I was trying to think as to what the hell I was going to do when it hit me. I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed the person I knew who would be able to help me…. Hello…_Will_


	7. Idea

**Ch.7**

Hello….. _Will, _Sonny? Yeah. Hi babe, how are you. I'm not so good, Will I need your help. Yeah? What do you need baby. I ju… Can you meet me at the pub, and we can talk there. Sure, I'm on my way.

I get to the pub, and take a seat at the booth in the corner praying Will gets here soon. A minute later I hear the bell go off to indicate that a person came in into the pub. Before I can turn around I feel warm arms surround me, and I instinctively relax to the touch. I turn around to meet a Will that has so much worry on his face; I grab his face and try to kiss it off. It works for a few seconds, but then he gets serious again and orders me to tell him what's bothering me.

He takes a seat on the other side of the booth and reaches across the table for my hand. I slide my hand for him to grasp, and in that moment I just broke down. I told him everything, about my mom not approving and accepting the fact that we're soul-mates, and that I just refuse to live there anymore. Do you have anywhere to stay? No, I was thinking about asking Abi but she has Chad to keep up with and so… yeah.

Ok… Well you know what? I have an idea, but only if you want to. What's that babe, I said while he wiped a stray tear from my cheek. Move in with me….


	8. Permission

**Ch.8 **

Will, I can't do that. And why not babe? Because I don't want your life to be ruined just because my life is not working out for me… Hey no, he takes my hands and looks me in the eye's. You, Sonny are my soul-mate, I will love you forever and always, you are mine do you understand? Yes. So like I said move in with me. Ok, but what about your mom? She'll understand she will love you, just like I love you. Will leans towards me and gives me a quick peck on the lips. I love you Will.

**Skip to DeMira Household:**

Mom I'm home! William, your mom had to stay late at wo… Well who is this? Um I guess mom didn't tell you I found my soul-mate today. William that's amazing, nice to meet you young man, and what is your name. Umm Sonny Kiriakis, sir. Ah a Kiriakis, powerful I like that and Sonny you don't have to call me that just call me EJ, hell call me dad for all I care. I look over at Will to see him blushing a deep scarlet red.

When I look back up, I catch the last bit of our convocation, make yourself at home. Actually dad, I was wondering if Sonny could move in with me, and I guess I'll explain later. I don't see why not I mean he is your soul-mate. Thanks dad, I give him a quick hug take Sonny's hand and run up stairs. My life has just gotten a million times better.


	9. Later

**Ch. 9**

**A little later into the day**

So Sonny, you can wear some of my cloths. We can go back to your house later and get your stuff if that's ok… Sonny? Before I could turn around I had a pair of long muscular arms wrapped around me. I look up to see Sonny in my boxers, my mouth went dry, he looked so sexy I couldn't believe he was mine. Before I could say anything his lips were on mine moving at a perfect rhythm.

Gosh how much I love kissing him.

After a while I speak up, Sonny? Yes babe. You need to get ready and go down stairs, dinner is almost ready. Mmmm ok babe just a minute, he starts kidding me again but this time he moves towards my neck, leaving open mouth kisses behind my ear. As much as I love doing this we need to go down stairs. Sonny sighs in defeat, and turns around to get some cloths from my dresser. Son, I'm going to head down stairs, join me when you're ready and with that said I head down.

**Sonny's POV**

I go into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. God I look awful, I turn on the faucet and splash some water on my face. I look at myself again, and decide that I should change, but that's when I relies I don't have any cloths. I turn around to find Will's closet, so I go in there to try and find some boxers. I look around, when I finally find some I hear Will saying something, so I go outside of the bathroom. I meet with Will fixing something and talking to me; I go up and wrap my arms around him, seeking some comfort. He turned around and his mouth opened in shock. When I saw that he was getting ready to say something I stopped him with a searing kiss.

We kissed for a while, when Will spoke up. You need to get ready and go down stairs, dinner is almost ready. I just hum in acknowledgement, but I wasn't going to give up, mmm babe just a minute. I start to kiss him above his ear, he shivers under my touch, and I smile loving the effect I have on him. As much as I love doing this we have to go down stairs. I sigh in defeat and turn around to go get on some of his cloths. He shouts telling me that he's going down stairs and to join him when I'm done so I hurry up. I look at all the cloths when I get a very interesting idea. You Will Horton have no idea what you have gotten yourself into.


	10. Dinner

**Ch.10**

I look into his closet when I get an interesting idea. I go in and go for the tightest purple shirt and tightest black jeans that I've ever seen; when I'm done getting dressed I go into the bathroom to find black eye- liner. Hum it looks like my soul-mate has an eye-liner kink, interesting.

**Will's POV**

Mom is dinner almost ready. Yes Will, is Sonny ready? He's getting ready, he'll be down soon. Ok, how are you Will? I'm amazing, I-I feel like I'm flouting on air, I love Sonny so much and I'm just happy he's mine. Well I'm glad you found him, he'll make a great audition to the family. Mom, don't I haven't even thought about it and I don't even know if he wants to. Oh come on Will, he so wants to and you know it. C-can we just drop it. Yes we can… For now, come on help me set the table.

**Sonny's POV**

I head down stairs, to meet Will for dinner. I see him and his mom setting the table. I go up behind him and put my arms around him. I love hugging him, breathing in his scent.

**Will's POV**

I'm helping mom set the table when I feel a warm pair of muscular arms shrouding me. I knew that it was Sonny, but what I didn't know was the sight I was going to be met with.

There right in front of me was my sexy soul-mate dressed in my tight black jeans and purple shirt, my mouth dropped to the floor. Before I could do anything my mom announced that she would be in the kitchen. I looked Sonny up and down, but the thing that really caught my attention was the fact that he had on my black eye-liner. I see that you've found my eye-liner babe. Yeah, do you like it? Like it, I love it I said in a sexual and husky voice.

**Sonny's POV**

When Will said that he loved the eye-liner in that husky voice I went and attacked his lips with my own. When our lips met, Will sighed into it, I could feel his tongue make its way to my lips grazing it asking for entrance. I eminently granted it to him; I wanted to feel his warm tongue against mine. We spent minutes like this are lips and tongue moving in a slow motion, when we heard a person clearing their voice.

When I looked up, I couldn't help the blush that made an appearance on my face. Across the room from us was my dad, he had his arms folded against his chest he opened his mouth and said William, Jackson I know that you two are happy that you've found each other but can you hold off until dinner is over with?

Yes dad, Will responded with a smirk on his face.

I turned around to go in the kitchen to help out my new mom with dinner, when all of a sudden someone slaps my ass. I turn around to see a smug looking Will looking my way. You so shouldn't have done that, I go up to him until we were chest to chest. What are you going to do about it babe? You'll see. You promise. I went up to him and gave him a longing kiss on the lips to tease him. Oh it is so on.


	11. Dad Help

**Ch. 11**

While Sonny went to help mom with dinner I sat down on the couch to think. My dad comes and sits down right next to me. So William how are you? I'm good dad… are we going to like have the talk because I feel like we're going to have that talk? Ha-ha William I don't think I need to give you the talk EJ exclaimed with a chuckle. Oh well good because mom beat you to it like four years ago so… I'm sure she did, anyway I wanted to ask you how school is going. Oh... Yeah know school… Yeah school EJ restated.

It's fine, I guess, not the most fun but… Are you staying out of trouble? Yes dad, I. I what? Well T got into a small fight today, but I stopped him, so I guess everything was ok. Who was it with? Sonny. Him in there, your soul-mate? Yes… but I did get him to stop, even if I didn't know he was my soul-mate.

William why do you even hang out with him, he just gets you into so much shit? Is he the kind of person that will stick by your side no matter what? Dad to tell you the truth, I don't even know.

Well William I'm going to go help your mom in the kitchen. Just think about what I said. Will just sat there for a few moments after EJ left to ponder about the conversation.

Sonny then came out to find Will in a deep haze. What's wrong babe? Nothing, just thinking. About what? You, me, people. Oh… Hey, Sonny I love you so much, don't ever forget that. I won't, I promise. I move my hands up to Sonny's hair, pull him forward to give him a longing kiss until I hear mom shout from the kitchen…_Dinner time_... We then stopped and walked hand in hand to the dining room.


End file.
